Usuario discusión:James cullen/3
Discusión de James Cullen Anteriores 1 - 2 Favor Hey Reck, te puedo pedir un favor??? Me cambias el elemento de chakra en la plantilla de anillos en la nueva akatsuki? Gracias! Mi discusión Regreso a Neva Aktsuki ¿Me van a meter otra vez? O recibe ese mensaje por equibocación *Gracias me quedo con la que tenia si no es de mucha molestia ::entonces copio todo el blog? y lo pongo en uno mio no?-- 21:10 11 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Jajaja ok ok. Haber si me alcanza la imaginación. xD.-- 21:17 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Imagen Falsa. left|thumb|100px|Imagen falsa. Me di cuenta que la imagen del personaje de Danke, es falsa la editaron. y esa misma imagen esta en tu Blog de la nueva akatsuki, right|thumb|100px|Imagen original. me queria preguntar porque la cambiaron si la original se miraba mejor. Satariel solo regreso a la org, solo porque lo precionastes, pero no miro que edite y pase tiempo en la wikia ademas edita muy mal, su personaje tiene una historia muy pequeña y desorganizada, hey no me as agregado mis puntos de mision eh xD Daisuke 22:05 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Elementos Revisa este foro: Imagenes elementos, kekkei genkai, etc..., que cree para ver si cambio las imagenes o no, lo quiero hacer yo asi que no se me adelanten xD 04:06 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Problema... James ! Tengo un problema con mi cuenta, nose porque pero cuando intento conectarme, el botón de "Entrar" no funciona :S y eso me causa problemaaas u.u 190.160.220.237 18:37 13 jul 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Mision Disculpa por no contestar antes es que tenia cosas que hacer. Te Dejare mi Imforme. *Edite el Articulo de Kakuzu, agrege su Apariencia e personalidad ademas de colocar una nueva imagen en la plantilla. *Y agregar la personalidad de Hidan. *Termine un Nuevo Articulo: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Guada%C3%B1a_de_Triple_Filo , (hazle click en el numero 1 ok) *Daisuke 18:18 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Puedes borrar este articulo *Dosatsugan AL FINAL SATARIEL O DANKE ES MI AMIGO DE LA NUEVA AKATSUKI'? puedo hacer la mision de capturar al rokubi??ah,por sierto,todo bien?? perdon,me equivoque,podemos hacer la mision de capturar al Nanabi? ::Oye entonces puedo ponerle en nombre que yo quiera o seguíra con el nombre que le puso pain??-- 15:14 16 jul 2010 (UTC) :: Clan Draigon Aca te mejore un poco el escudo del clan.Avisame si te gusta :) Archivo:EscudoClanDraigon.png 22:42 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Anillos Nueva Akatsuki Cuando quieras, puedo modificar la imagen de la estatua y los anillos, por los miembros que vas echando (Satariel,etc..) Estoy confundido Hola hace mucho mucho mucho tiempo que no entro a Naruto Latino asi que preguntó me echaron de nueva Akatsuki regrese o que paso ahora si ya no entiendo nada Otra cosa Otra cosa voy a cambiar los enlaces que yo puse en esta pagina (solo los que yo puse) por que descubri que los episodios no estan completos adios *Por cierto como le hacen para hacer esas tablas al momento de editar (las amarillas) pregunta James en estos dias he pasado ocupado con algunas cosas despues estare activo, para tu expulsar a un miembro de la nueva akatsuki cual seria el motivo o cuantos dias de inactividad serian, en la narutopedia vi unos articulos de jutsu que se ven solo en videojuegos como doble chidori queria preguntarte si vale la pena hacer esos articulos para la wiki gracias por tu atencion. Dark Uchiha 04:47 18 jul 2010 (UTC) hola James Cullen¡ soy el editor no registrado de Naruto Shippuden. te aviso que el dia 18/07/2010 podré registrarme 88.17.124.27 09:50 18 jul 2010 (UTC) --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 13:55 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Me Gustaria ser un nuevo akatsuki Hola se que todavia no tengo los requisitos de los 70 posteos pero cuando llegue me gustaria ser un nuevo akatsuki la pregunta mia es que otra mision hay que hacer gracias de antemano Firma:Alvaro Lee Ya se que no cumplo con los requisitos todavia y que estan todos los puestos ocupados pero yo hablo para un futuro si se puede gracias y como hago para enviar mensajes privados gracias de nuevo Gracias denuevo por explicarme y disculpa las molestias Alvaro Lee 00:53 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola quiero que te hagas cargo de bleach wiki mientras no estoy, a demas quiero saber ahora que hay 5 admin. si implementaremos los rangos de naruto latino (5 admin 5 kages) la pagina esta creada pero aun no se sabe a ciencia cierta si se aplicaran estos rangos, mira aqui te dejo el link: Rangos de Usuario Probando plantilla ---- Por cierto james la plantilla de jutsu destacado esta terminada mirala este es su borrador, es solo cambiar algunas cosillas y esta lista para la portada --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 14:41 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Rango de Usuario No se si les gusta pero aca hize la userbox de nivel 1, no soy muy bueno haciendolas (puedo hacer plantillas sencillas como esa nomas) asi que cualquier duda consulten a Ivan. 07:53 20 jul 2010 (UTC) episodio Gracias, por el consejo, pero estaba siendo la estructura. Dulcerueda 13:45 20 jul 2010 (UTC)DulceRueda Cambio de titulo Cuarta Guerra ninja Saga a El Confinamiento de los Jinchurikis Saga Me explico ya que no esta ocurriendo nada serio de la guerra por el momento algunos piensan este titulo para la actual saga asi que James por favor pasa lavoz y ayudame a a cambiar esto okç chao Darkcondar Sugerencia Ola James :D Creo que pude entrar porfin :D y puse otro capitulo sobre mi caza (: Queda poquito, para que quizas puedas hechar unvistaso, y sobre mi actividad... vere que es lo que puedo arreglar :D Oye... sabes, es un sugerencia sobre la Nueva Akatsuki, lo que pasa esque hasta ahora los últimos que entraron,a pesarde cumplir el requisito de las 70 ediciones, la verdad y para ser totalmente sinceros eranun asco :S no sabian editar :S no sabian escribir, no tenian una redaccion descente... Osea sus historias eran pesimas y sinninguna entretención, Ademas su forma de editar era muy básica :S o incluso de conocmientos nulos, quisas para la proxima vez podrias ver la forma en que editaron ... por ejemplo Fuego013 o algo asi, si te has dado cuenta sus aportes son bastante importantes, No digho que yo sea experto en todo esto, pero si comparas las ediciones mias, las tuyas, las de Leodix, con las de Satariel por ejemplo... hay claro nivel de diferencia :S Asi que nose... yo pensaba que quizas deberias elevar el nivel de exijencias :Y & eso :D Cuidate xde Ciielox3 23:26 20 jul 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Mision: Cree el articulo Doton: Domu, un ninjutsu utilizado por Kakuzu :D Ciielox3 Hola Hola queria avisarte de una idea que se nos ocurrio con Ciielox de que cuando las misiones esten completas tu nos mandes a buscar al Reibi no Menhiru. para unirlo con los demas bijus y asi fortalecer al Jubi con el chakra de Oscuridad, es una idea original no?? 04:15 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Ah ok, la verdad no me gustaban para nada sus historias, me parecia que Satariel sabia un poco mas que Carlos pero los dos no sabian editar. 20:37 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola me gustaria que opinaras Hola james cullen como sos uno de los mas importantes de esta wikia de narut o me gustaria que opinaras de mi historia que estoy creando aunque no halla terminado gracias.jajaja Alvaro Lee 21:44 21 jul 2010 (UTC) oye se que suena raro pero como puedo crear una infobox o editarla +gracias pipo 21:22 22 jul 2010 (UTC) *James ivan me dijo a mi que tu eras el encargado de los rangos, entonces que hacemos con eso?110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 19:58 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Misiones Hey James puedes poner en las proximas misiones editar los articulo de los Guardaespaldas de los Kages, y tambien kages, Chojuro, Ao, ect. ya que son una basura como articulos, ya se que no tienen nada que ver con akatsuki pero dando puntos puedos hacer que los usuarios los editen y los hagan mejor. el ''unico articulo bueno es el de Chojuro y fue editado pormi, que te parece la idea. Daisuke 23:02 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Firma Estaba aburrido y me pregunte si querias actualizar un poco tu firma, para que aparezca tu discusion :), aca estan, te puse para elegir entre James Cullen o Reck Draigon, ah y por cierto no se si te diste cuenta de que esa letra es la de Crepusculo jej la tenia y como venias de esa wikia te la hize asi :) Archivo:JamesCullenFirma2.pngArchivo:JamesCullenDiscusion.png Archivo:ReckDraigonFirma.pngArchivo:JamesCullenDiscusion.png (La parte de Mi discusion es una imagen aparte de las otras) 02:52 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Mision Numero 5 *Cree dos articulos de Taka (Pistones impulsores y Absorcion de Cuerpo) 06:03 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Urgente Hola James cullen es fuego_013 te queria avisar que uno de los usuarios nuevos de esta pagina Jeronimo ruiz gomez esta colocando informacion desagradble por ejemplo coloco en el articulo de Hinata: "Hinata tiene 6 novios ino,maradona,naruto,neji,lee,kakashi y orochimaru .hinata tiene voz dura y popo" por favor actua para que no siga arruinndo nuestro duro trabajo. Pagina james quisiera que desbloquearas mi pagina de usuario para colocar la userbox y luego cuando lo haiga hecho volver bloquearla. '''Dark Uchiha 16:32 24 jul 2010 (UTC)' Rangos y otros... James al final vamos a usar estos Rangos? Asi hago o no las demas plantillas Por cierto te parece bien que cree articulos como estos (de la transformaciones de Jinchuriki) en nuestra wikia,son de Narutopedia en ingles, los traduzco bien y les agrego links *Transformacion de Jinchuriki: Utakata *Transformacion de Jinchuriki: Gaara *Transformacion de Jinchuriki: Yugito Nii *Transformacion de Jinchuriki: Killer Bee *Transformacion de Jinchuriki: Naruto Uzumaki *Transformacion de Jinchuriki: Sora 20:22 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Rangos Aca hize las plantillas cualquier cosa avisame :) Por cierto me voy a una fiesta, no me robes los articulos de transformaciones :P 23:49 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Nueva Akatsuki y mi blog Hola james era para informarte que tengo 65 ediciones y se necesitan 70 para entrar a la nueva akatsuki y que avance en mi historia un poco mas jajajaja me gustaria ser el primer suplente por cuando se valla 1 o algo quede yo como el nuevo akatsuki si se puede gracias. Alvaro Lee 23:03 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Misión de Caza Reck ! :D Te informo que Leodix y Yo terminamos nuestra misión sobre la Caza del Rokubi, espero que te des el tiempo de disfrutar la Caza :D Es el fruto de mucho trabajo xde jaja :D Cuidate (: que estes bien :D Ciielox3 23:43 25 jul 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Obito Uchiha entro una persona y cambio todo mal la historia de obito voy arreglarla desues si falta algo que lo termine otro gracias. Sugerencia Hola james cullen es Fuego_013 queria preguntarte si se pudia colocar enlanzes externos en la paginas de episodios para que se puedan ver online. Asi seria mejor ya que los visitantes pueden leer tanto el articulo como ver el capitulo. Por favor respondeme si se puede hacer. Problemas Hola James disculpa si te interrumpo pero debo advertirte sobre un problema, hay que tener cuidado con las personas que no estan registradas dentro de esta pagina ya que miesntras estaba editando, una persona coloco en el articulo de Neji Hyuga lo siguiente:"no me podran detener seguire destruyendo articulos putos asd sadsjklaksdllakdjsasdlñkjapiadkññklñlkdñaklsñlkdañlkadñlskñlkasddñalsñlasd" lo bueno es que quite lo que puso, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado. Yo creo que la persona que esta haciendo esto, fue aquel usuario que estaba colocando informacion desagradable. Haci que debemos estar pendiente. Yo tambien he notado que hay un no registrado que viene destruyendo las estadisticas de los personajes desde hace un mes maas o menos, primero las re exageraba, pero despues empezo a ir cambiando de a pocos puntos para pasar desapercibido. * 23:24 26 jul 2010 (UTC) El numero del no registrado es: 190.138.71.134 Cambio de nombre Le podrias cambiar el nombre a este articulo (http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto%3A_ultimate_ninja_2) para qe kede como Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 Foro Esta bien,pero necesito que me digas los detalles del foro no puedo poner el foro a la loca o los usuarios se confundiran, hay que darles informacion muy detallada --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 23:36 28 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: Gracias Tengo mucho trabajo :'( tengo la administración de la Central Wikia pff estoy hasta...bueno tengo que seguir editando...no se si pueda si no edito mi historia de plano quitame el puesto de la akat porque estoy muy ocupado. D:-- 21:35 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Categoría Kage Revise la razón de porque lo borraste y fue esta: Atención: está creando una página que ha sido borrada previamente. Debería considerar si es apropiado continuar editando esta página. Consulte a continuación el registro de borrados: *21:13 29 jul 2010 James cullen (Discusión | contribuciones) borró «Categoría:Kage» ‎ (Basura: El contenido antes de blanquear era: ' Artículos en la categoría "Kage" Las siguientes 8 páginas pertenecen a esta categoría, de un total de 8. Si fuistes tu, puedes hacer una igual pero que sea sobre los Akatsuki, porfa. ademas hace unos dias edite los articulo de AO Y Chojuro por completo, para mis puntos de mision. Daisuke69 21:25 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Borrar!!!!! James puedes borrar el articulo de Madara Uchiha ya que el articulo esta muy mal hecho, y no lo puedo editar por el Codigo de Fuente, por eso te queria pedir si lo puedes borrar. Voy a hacer un articulo de madara mucho mejor ya que lo voy a traducir de la narutopedia. porfa borralo y yo me encargo de todo. '' ''Daisuke69 21:48 13 ago 2010 (UTC) e tu quien quiera que seas por q borraste mi pagina de bandas ninja no me importa quien seas no tienes derecho me tarde mucho creando esa pagina era mi primera pagina TONTO de todos modos no tenias derecho a borrarla que sentirias si yo borrara una de tus paginas ADMITO QUE ESTABA MAL ECHA PERO ERA MI PRIMERA PAGINA Y ERA ESPECIAL ME UBIERAS DICHO ANTES DE BORRARLA ME AYUDAS A CREAR ESA PAGINA Y YA DESPUES YO LA VOY COMPLEMENTANDO PORFA NO SEAS MALO DAAA NNO TE CREAS PERO TE LO AGRADESERIA MUCHO ehhhi ya cree una pagina de bandas ninja ise lo mejor que pude si quieres acomodala de la forma que tu lo harias lo mejore un poco mero no es como los tuyos porfavor checalo yme dises si mejore y si queres arreglalo a tu manera ok bueno ay nos vemos :X pregunta POR QUE Eliminaron la categoria biju y porque eliminaron las paginas *reibi *ichibi *nibi *sanbi............................................... El que te hace ela pregunta de los bijuu soy yo Satariel *yonbi *gobi *rokubi *nanabi *hachibi *kyubi *juubi james soy carlos.te queria preguntar algo.me dejarias entrar de nuevo a la akatsuki??? Sugerencia Mira James es Fuego_013 era para decirte que quizas los miembros de los Seis Caminos del Dolor debemos debemos colocarlos como Jutsus no como personajes ya que si los Seis Caminos del Dolor es un jutsu entonces deberia ser los integrantes tambien jutsus. Ademas ellos son controlados por Pain haciendo que mi teoria sea mas aceptable, no solamente eso estos solamente serian personajes si tuvieran historia cuando en realidad ellos no la tienen. Por favor avisame si puedo cambiarlo gracias hoye gracias por acomodar el articulo de bandas ninja lo degaste super padre on nos vemos adios:) NUEVA AKATSUKI HOYE TE ACUERDEAS DE MI TE DARE UNA PISTA ´´BANDAS NINJA´´ BUENO QUISIERA SABER COMO ME HAGO MIEMBRO DE LA NUEVA AKATSUKI QUE REQUISITOS DEBO DE TENER traducción Si todos los articulo deben estar en español: estos tambien no creen? *Camino Deva...................................Camino de los dioses *Camino Asura..................................Camino de los demonios *Camino Naraka................................Camino del infierno *Camino Preta...................................Camino de los Fantasma Hambrientos Ya que las palabras Deva, Asura, Naraka y Preta son indues (o algo asi) Satariel 22:13 15 ago 2010 (UTC) ---- Otra cosa de recien que comence no te que esta pagina: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto:_Shippūden contenia todas las sagas de Naruto Shippuden (a ecpecion de los reyenos) Despues me fige y solo tenia has la saga de Sasuke (en la primera que sale Sai) la llamado "Reencuentro" *Y yo le puse la saga de Sora y la saga de Hidan y Kakuzu *Ahora solo me pregunto porque yano posee las demas sagas (llegaba hasta la de Sasuke vs Danzo) Satariel 22:13 15 ago 2010 (UTC) ---- Ya se soy molesto *Pero otra cosa más he oido algo del proyecto personajes y quisiera decirte (no, no quiero unirme) sino que hay varios personajes (de entre ellos Naruto) que no dicen lo que hicieron durante 3 sagas (la de Sora, la del 3 colas y la de Utakata) Te informo a ti sobre esto ya que tu eres el mas granne administrador de la wiki y supongo que estaras feliz de oir estos errores para arreglarlos. ***Te recominedo que esparsas estos mensajes con los demas administradores para que te ayuden Satariel 22:13 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Actualizacion Puedo actualizar la pagina de las sagas hasta la de la Pain (incluyendo rellernos) *solo dame tienpo *La de Sasuke vs Danzo y la de la reunion kage NO puedo poner la despues pero habra que esperar a que salga al amine Satariel 22:21 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Episodios Gracias quiere llegar a terminar todos los episodios de Naruto, pero me falta mucho A si y de Navegacion ahora los quito 200px|link=user:Dulcerueda 22:46 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Termine Al fin acabe (tenia mucho mucho mucho tiempo libre) *Espero que te guste es esta *Si quieren imagines nomás me avisan Te preguntaras como lo hice; voy a compartir mis secretos 1 Tengo acceso a una pagina que te da un resumen de todos los episodios de Naruto es esta * Asi pude hacer las sagas de relleno * XD * Muy secreta ¿no? 2 En este articulo muestra la saga de Pain y la pelea de Pain vs Jiraiya *Apartado Historia: Infiltración de un sannin e Invasion del Amekage Lo se porque yo hice esos apartados **Bueno hay te ves espero que te haya gustado ** Si me nesecitas para otra cosa dejame un mensaje en mi discución Soy Satariel 00:14 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Quieres que haga de este tipo de plantillas (como la de los Bijus, que puse mas abajo) para los elementos del chakra o para los Dojutsus, etc...??? Aca la plantilla de bijus Si quieres que las haga dejame un mensaje 14:27 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola James Cullen, me has mandado un mensaje para que me registre en la Wikia, pero te quiero pedir un favor. Me encanta eso de Nueva Akatsuki, y me gustaría que me incluyeras en ella. Se editar perfectamente, además, se me la historia de Naruto de la A a la Z. Espero que medites mi oferta. Puedo ayudar muchísimo a esta Wikia. DarkAmy-chan Hola James desde ayer un usuario llamado DarkAmy-chan ha estando arruinando el articulo de Hinata, cuando quito lo que hizo lo vuelve a poner y por eso solicito que el usuario se ha eliminado ya que no nos hace caso. Ha estado asi desde ayer el usuario Leodix esta deacuerdo conmigo. Por favor me avisas que decidiste *Lo que pasa es que este usuario esta colocando la informacion desorganizada, reduce drasticamente los articulos, le pone las imagenes y la informacion que le da la gana aunque Leodix y yo intentamos de decirle que no pusiera tales cosa pero aun asi sigue colocandolas. Estas son las razones recuerda informarme. Fuego_013 Por favor!!!!!! porfavor james dejame entrar a akatsuki por favor alcabo te faltan miembros por favor es mas solo unos dias y luego ehame te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo editando ya leei la seccion de ayuda porfavor solo unos dias POR FAVOR.. SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TE LO SUPLICO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR FAVOOOOR DEJAME ENTRAR A AKATSUKI TAN SIQUIERA UN DIAAA POR FAVOR SOLO UN DIA !! SE QUE ME FALTAN MUCHAS EDICIONES PERO POR FAVOR DILES A LOS MIEMBROS QUE SOLO UN DIA POR FAVOR SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!